


Seeing Double

by Ritsucracker



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Because science or something, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Discussion of mpreg, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, There are two Coles, Threesome - M/M/M, i am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke answered the door and stared.</p><p>"I didn't think I'd drunk that much." He mumbled, looking between two Coles; one in red and one in white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired because there are two Coles in PlayStation All Stars. And let's just pretend this is a universe where anyone can get pregnant. Or not. Whatever floats your goat. Please enjoy.

Zeke answered the door and stared.

"I didn't think I'd drunk that much." He mumbled, looking between two Coles; one in red and one in white.

"Science mishap." White said simply.

"A fun one." Red grinned, pushing Zeke back through the door, White locking it after.

"Fun how?" Zeke grunted when his back hit the wall. 

Red wasted no time catching his lips in a rough kiss. White came and put his hand on his chest. When they broke for air, White took over kissing Zeke's lips while Red began to kiss and bite along his neck. White stroked his chest, feeling a nipple harden through his shirt. Red cut to the chase and began to pet his cock through his pants. Zeke moaned, confused and aroused.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He panted when his lips were free.

"Just getting started." White smirked.

The two of them swept Zeke off to the bedroom, laying him out on the bed. White held down Zeke's arms, kissing him, while Red stripped him of his pants and underwear. 

"Hey now." Zeke protested weakly, pressing his legs together.

"What?" Red gently pulled them apart.

"I just... You're moving a little fast, aren't you?" He gasped when White nipped at his neck.

"Don't worry, babe. Just relax. You want this, right?" 

"Well, yeah..."

Red's grinning face disappeared between his legs, tongue going to work on his dick. Zeke arched his back, eyes screwed shut. After a time, he let a lube slicked finger slip into him, moving it slowly, not waiting long to add a second. Zeke shuddered as he was stretched.

"Do you think he's ready?" White asked after a few minutes.

"Very." Red chuckled, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed.

"Good. I couldn't have waited much longer." He undid his pants and prepared himself.

Red moved away, allowing White to move his hips between Zeke's legs. He pushed in slowly, trying to be gentle. Zeke moaned quiet curses as White moved his hips. It had been a while since they'd been able to do anything and it felt good to be back at it, even under such strange circumstances. He was just losing himself to their rhythm when White flipped them over.

"What? You want me to ride now?" He sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that." White grinned up at him.

Red put a hand on Zeke's hip before he moved to press into him. Zeke moaned loudly, his head falling back. He'd never had so much cock in his life.

"How's that, Z?" Red purred in his ear.

Zeke bit his lip as Red began to rock into him. White ran a hand up his front, cupping one of his breasts, thumb stroking his nipple. Zeke leaned back into Red, eyes shut. It was the sort of thing he would never have thought he would do, having two at once, but boy would he have been missing out. He was starting to space out, high on pleasure, when Red slapped his ass. He let out a yelp and looked back at him.

"The hell was that for?" 

"You were being too quiet." Red gave him a cheeky grin and did it again.

Zeke let out another cry as Red laughed, White along with him. White pinched a nipple, playing with it til it was hard. Red ground hard into Zeke, who let out a string of curses. 

"You getting close, babe?" Red half growled, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Fuck..." Was all he could manage. He was close, so close. It was amazing to be so full.

Red gave a hard thrust making Zeke cry out wordlessly as he came. He leaned forward, propping himself up on White's chest. It wasn't long until Red and White followed, filling Zeke with warmth. Red pulled out and White rolled Zeke onto his back. For the most part, Zeke was spent and pliable. He barely registered as they put one of the toys he kept under his bed inside him.

"To keep in all that nice cum." Red said as though an explanation had been asked for.

Zeke half dozed, listening to the two Coles as they walked around, turning on water faucets, presumably to clean themselves. For his part, he got good and cozy, ready to nap for a while before taking a bath. He was surprised when he was pulled into an upright position by White.

"You didn't think we were done already, did you?" He smirked.

"What else did you have in mind?" He asked confusedly whilst stifling a yawn.

"We thought you might could use a snack." White put a hand on his belly.

Red came back into the room carrying a pizza box from the fridge, two beers, and a box of Little Debbie cupcakes. Zeke looked between them, not sure if it was some kind of joke. Red sat on his other side and offered him a beer. He took the beer and downed half of it, not realizing how thirsty he'd gotten. Red then offered a piece of pizza. Zeke tried to take it from him, but was met with a tutting noise as Red held it up to his mouth. A little bewildered, he cautiously took a bite. It was good pizza, from a little mom and pop sort of place. They always ordered more than they needed and the box they currently had contained a whole large pie. 

When he finished the first slice, he was offered another. Then another once the second was gone. So it went for the first few pieces, only stopping to drink. By the sixth piece, he was starting to get full.

"I think I'm done guys." He announced when offered the next slice.

"I've seen you eat more than that, Z." White rubbed his middle. "Might as well finish it. Not enough to put back in the fridge and it's too good to throw out."

Zeke conceded, biting the proffered slice. It was good and there were only three slices left. He could do it. And he did, finishing the last of the pizza quickly. He was pretty full as he finished his beer.

"Okay, I'm really done, guys." 

"But what about dessert?" Red drawled.

"You guys don't expect me to eat all of this, do you?" He laughed a little nervously.

He was met with grins.

"You expect me to eat all of it."

They nodded. He was quiet a moment.

"Fine." He sighed, realizing there was no fighting it.

Much like the pizza, each cupcake was held out for him to eat. Occasionally he was prompted to lick Red's hand clean of icing or cream filling. He was starting to regret purchasing the snack cakes by the time he was done. It wasn't the fullest he'd ever been, but he was definitely uncomfortably bloated. He drank the last of his beer and laid back, letting his belly stick out. The two Coles seemed fascinated by what they had done, stroking the firm belly before them, massaging it gently. Zeke closed his eyes, surprisingly enjoying the attention to his strained middle. It wasn't until a small moan escaped his lips that he realized he was getting hard again.

"Having fun?" White smirked down at him.

Zeke covered his face with a hand and groaned, embarrassed by himself. 

"Hey, that's what it was for. For fun." He leaned down and kissed his hand.

"Maybe he needs some encouragement." Red chuckled, one of his hands circling Zeke's cock. 

Zeke hummed, hand still covering his face as White peppered him with kisses.

"Don't feel bad for enjoying yourself. Besides, it's just a taste of what we have planned for you." White whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Zeke uncovered his eyes to scrutinize him.

"Why do you think we want to keep all that cum in?" He reached between Zeke's legs to work with the toy. 

"I dunno..." Zeke shivered.

"Really? Or do you just want to hear me say it?" He began to fuck him with the it.

Zeke licked his lips and groaned. He was so sensitive from before.

"You want me to say how we're gonna knock you up?" 

Zeke swallowed hard.

"You want me to tell you how we're gonna fuck you all night?" He punctuated the last words with hard thrusts of the toy. 

Zeke closed his eyes and moaned.

"We're gonna keep you good and full." He pulled out the toy and started to lube himself up. Red prepared himself too. "And that's what you want too, isn't it? You want to be kept full."

Zeke nodded slowly. Red pulled him into his lap, lifting him up settling him on his dick. He leaned back against Red, who laid down, which Zeke was grateful for because of his full belly. Red placed his hands on his middle, stroking it up and down. White pressed into him slowly, trying not to hurt him. Zeke clutched the sheets.

"You love being full, don't you? Full of cock. Full of food. And soon full with child." Red hissed in his ear. 

All he could do was nod. 

"That's what you've secretly wanted, isn't it? To get pregnant with our baby. To get big and round as they grow." White kissed his cheek, rolling his hips into him.

"To be full and heavy." Red massaged his belly.

Zeke knit his brow, trying to delay his orgasm so he could enjoy it all a bit longer.

"Maybe you'll have twins. Just imagine how big you'd get." Red chuckled.

"And we'd have to keep you well fed and well fucked." White thrust harder.

Zeke moaned loudly, quickly losing his composure.

"And that's just what you want."

"To be kept fat and fucked and so damn full." White ground against him.

And he lost it, coming all over his own belly and Red's hands. He panted, all the strength in his body sapped. Red and White followed soon after. He remembered being moved around, a little like a rag doll, before falling fast asleep.

*******

"Well that's disappointing." Zeke chuckled to himself, looking at one Cole laying in his bed. It was nice having two for a bit but he was definitely happy to have his usual one back.

He'd woken up late that morning, glad it was one of his days off. He skipped breakfast, instead opting to take a long, hot shower. Once he was done, he put on a pair of boxer and went to wake up Cole.

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. "Wake up time."

Cole stirred, but only so much as to bury his face in a pillow.

"C'mon, Cole." He gave him a little shake

Cole stayed put.

Zeke sighed and then smirked as an idea came to him. With a swift motion he gave Cole's ass a smack. 

"Hey!" Cole shot up, casting a glare Zeke's direction.

"Consider it payback for last night." He laughed and Cole half pouted. "Don't be mad." 

Zeke put an arm around him and kissed his cheek. Cole couldn't hide a small smile and leaned into his chest.

"So was last night good?"

"Weird, but yeah, it was good."


End file.
